Talk:Half a Life (episode)
ironic :This episode is an ironic comment on a xenophobic people so fanatically wrapped up in tradition that because the one man who could save their race must die this race will die as well! -- :::It's odd that, because I read the message of the episode as being to re-inforce the wisdom of Starfleet's policy of not interfering in other cultures, even if you think their traditions are barbaric. I read Lwaxana's emotional journey as being from selfish motives of wanting Timicin to survive for her own sake, to respecting his decision and going along to his death ceremony however much she disagrees with it, and Timicin's journey is eventually to accept that going to lie by his wife in the family plot is the right thing to do. Incidentally, I reckon this is the strongest Lwaxana Troi episode I've seen - since she isn't simply there for comic relief and Majel Barrett does an excellent job of convincing you that she really does fall in love with Timicin. 18:13, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::One annoying thing though - the Dr has all those emotional scenes with Lwaxana, yet the poor guy doesn't even get a first name! 18:33, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::Funny, I was not aware that the project was just going to "stop" with his death. Nope, not seeing it. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:42, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, but there may be a point here: :::*'Old Troi': "Timicin, there is no one more qualified, more experienced, or more likely to save your planet than you. And they would have you kill yourself?" :::*'Timicin': "Younger scientists will take my place. The work will continue." :::*'Old Troi': "Your planet has what... thirty, forty years left? What if they can't find the answer without your help? What then? What chance will your grandson have of reaching the age of sixty?" :::*'Timicin': "Enough; please. It is my time, Lwaxana. That is the way it is." :::*'Old Troi': "If that's the way it is, why is anyone bothering to try to save your world at all? If its time has come, let it die. Where's the difference, Timicin? Where?" ::: ...and sorry first dude, but had to fix that awful spelling. --Alan del Beccio 19:04, 23 February 2007 (UTC) *P.S. at the end Timicin realizes too late that even if he finds the a solution to the problum where the experiment went wrong, his race will not accept the solution" because he has ''delayed his resolution-i.e the tradition is upheld and the race will die! :Again incorrect. Just because they will not listen to him does not mean that they will not accept a solution by one of their other scientists still working on the problem. Therefore there is absolutely no reason whatsoever to believe that the race will die. Get over it, you are wrong. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:18, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::There is good reason to suspect that the race will die. It is said during the episode that the theories Timicin has developed will take other scientists at least 10 years to understand. Then they will have to correct those theories and turn them into a practical solution. Since the sun is estimated to last another 20-30 years, Timicin's death will be a great setback and might lead to the destruction of the planet and the race. --Besserby 00:51, 12 March 2007 (UTC) The show isn't about whether the planet dies or not. The whole point is that one has to look at a culture from its perspective instead of judging them from one's own. They leave the future undecided but not Timicin's fate. He keeps his honor, even if he is unable to save his people. :Actually, he just submits to the most suffocating and depersonalizing peer pressure one could possibly imagine. Understandable, but not particularly honorable or admirable. 06:13, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Not just peer pressure but they actively deny his existence and threaten to just kill him and the enterprise if he refuses. It's not hard to imagine that Timicin isn't the first to try and defy the custom and that their society either shuts out or hunts down and kills anyone who refuses the "Resolution". IF a society on the brink of death refuses to break tradition to save it's work, I don't think it deserves to continue. February 16, 2019 Is this worth a mention? Michelle Forbes is a major character in Half-Life 2 and its episodes... Is it notable enough to mention that those two things she was in have such similar titles?-- 07:58, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :No. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:01, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Removed blooper I have removed the following blooper: :A blooper survived the final cut of this episode. When Deanna and Lwaxana are talking in Mrs. Troi's quarters, Majel Barrett walks past a mirror, in which you can briefly see a microphone boom. [[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 15:13, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::Why was it removed? It is an intresting fact. I saw it at 38 minutes and 46 seconds into the episode. 13:17, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :::MA:NIT --TribbleFurSuit 23:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::I added that fact in today (before I saw the issue on the talk page). One of the admins removed it saying it was nitpicking. I asked about appealing his decision and he said he was the appeal. I personally do not believe it ammounts to nitpicking and feel it is an interesting fact and should be included. What do you all think? --Kappapi99 23:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I wasn't saying I was the appeal, merely that you were talking to an admin. Even as an admin I have no more authority here than you or anyone else in determining what is posted here. ::::By definition (as well as in the nitpick policy) the statement is a nitpick- it notes something out of place that is otherwise irrelevant to the episode. As a community we decided that such statements were not noteworthy, as we are not a repository of nitpicks. We are here to document the canon of the Star Trek universe and production information about it.(which is why this statement could be mentioned if it was discussed by a cast/crew member) If you feel the policy is wrong, you could certainly discuss it at the policy's talk page, but as it stands now the statement is a nitpick and does not belong.--31dot 23:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I, too, am an admin, and I have to say that 31dot is correct. The policy on nitpicks, as it currently stands, does not permit the mention of production gaffes such as boom mics appearing in the camera, crew members seen in reflective surfaces, and things of that nature. --From Andoria with Love 23:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Pebble in the Sky? Can anyone confirm if this episode was influenced by Isaac Asimov's Pebble in the Sky? In that novel all citizens of Earth are required to commit suicide when they reach the age of sixty. -- 09:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :I couldn't find anything in my reference books. If something turns up, that would be an interesting note to add.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not exactly a unique theme. See " ," for example. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I am not sure if this was directly inspired by "Pebble in the Sky". But it really seems to have that theme. (to say that is its a common theme is fine but Asimov thought of it first of that I am sure :published around 1950 I believe. Great read. ::How are you "sure" he thought of it first? Have you read every work of literature? --OuroborosCobra talk 11:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC)